Bleach: Ichigo's Awakening
by RenTap
Summary: What if the fraction of Ywach was unable to suppress Ichigo Shinigami power and that it was his Zanpakuto spirit the who manage to suppress Ywach fraction inside of Ichigo. Different Zanpakuto, different Ichigo and different out come! Can Aizen's illusion withstand a sword that can cut through dimension itself?


**Well I present to you my new story and I know that I barely updating my other story but I will try to update them if possible. As for this story well let just say I'm interested to do it to see Ichigo using another Zanpakuto and I choose Yamato from the DMC series and make it so that Yamato will be his true Zanpakuto spirit and was able to overpower his manifestation of Quincy power a.k.a. Old man Zangetsu from being suppressed by it like what happen to real Zangetsu in Canon. And a warning Ichigo will be a little out of character in this story.**

"Normal speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Non-human speech/zanpakuto name and command/technique"**

**_'Non-human thought'_**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>BETA READ BY :<strong>_Zer0the0mega108

* * *

><p>"Arrgh.. Where the hell am I?" Ask the bewildered Ichigo to no one in particular seeing as he is completely not where he is suppose to be which is the hole in the ground that Uruhara make appear beneath him that he call the Shattered Shaft or something.<p>

But right now he is not in the hole as he is currently sitting on a ground and not any normal ground but a FLOATING piece of ground and there are several of them floating around him.

"Okay..this better not be one of his idea of a prank" he said as he stand take a few step to the edge of the considering that he 'floating island' he standing on is quite small. What he saw shock him as it seem that the place is really large with nothing else except for several more 'floating island' and the 'sky' seem to expend and 'warp' this place and by his observation the 'sky' has a no bottom at all "I'm pretty sure it will be an endless fall for me if I really do fall from this 'island'" he said to himself but surprised as he head a reply.

**"Indeed it will be quite a long fall for you and maybe for eternity"** said an unknown voice that he does not recognize. Panicking Ichigo start to turning left and right wildly searching for the voice as he inspecting the floating island in front of him with no success as he shout "Where the hell are you! Come out here so I can see you".

**"You should be more aware of your surrounding Ichigo"**

"How do you know my name? And show yourself!"

**"If you really want to see me than maybe you should look back"**

Alarmed Ichigo immediately turn around so fast that he was sure he would have fall if he didn't balance himself afterward the spin. After turning around Ichigo can see another island, but this one is different than the other he saw as there is a fountain in the middle, a beautiful three layers fountain and on top of the fountain stood a man.

The man is wearing a blue long-sleeved ankle-length blue colored coat that has four tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the coat, he is also wearing a black muscle shirt underneath the coat along with a black pant, a pair of brown finger-less glove and knee-length brown boots.

The man has what look like an aristocrat looking face with swept back silver hair. "who are you and how do you know me?" ask Ichigo as he narrowed his eyes on the stranger who calmly reply his question **"I have know you since you were a baby as I am always by your side no matter what happens and as to your first question my name is ******"** the man reply.

"What? I swear I have never seen you in my entire life and what was your name again?"

**"My name is ******"**

"Okay seriously just tell me already" Ichigo said as he is getting annoyed with the man not saying his name loud enough for him to hear.

**"It look like you still cannot heard me properly, what a shame. But still you need to act fast before it is to late to save yourself"**.

Ichigo is mad because he made it sound as if it was his fault that he cannot heard him "What do you mean save me, save me from what?" he ask.

The man simply point his finger straight past Ichigo and he turn his head to look behind him, the look on his face would be enough to tell that he is clearly scare because he is seeing that each and every island is crumbling down toward the endless 'bottom sky' and the phenomenon is clearly moving from each island along with the dark cloud.

**"That is the prove that you are slowly turning into a Hollow at this very moment and the only thing that can stop the process is by awakening your Shinigami power"** Said the man while Ichigo is to shock to said anything or ask him about it.

Taken out of his stupor by the man voice he ask him how is he going to do it "But I can't, my Shinigami power was destroyed after that encounter with Byakuya damn it!"

**"That is true, but the only power that was destroyed was the power lend to you by that Rukia girl and not your own dormant Shinigami power"**

"What! I have a dormant Shinigami power"

**"Yes and this situation is the most appropriate situation to be under in order for you to unleash it"**

"Really?"

**"But you need to be fast before you are gone for good. Now let us begin the process"**

"Wha-" what ever Ichigo was about to ask the man is stopped as he is currently falling to the endless 'sky' along with the man as it seem that his island along with the man island crumble when they was talking to each other.

Ichigo was about to scream when he feel a hand on his shoulder and see the man shaking his head.

**"Screaming won't do you any good, what you need to do is find your power from inside one of this boxes."** The man said before countless amount of boxes begin to materialize all around them.

**"Remember you only got one chance to open the box, so make sure it is the correct box before you try to open it."** The man added as he sees Ichigo was about to open up a random box.

_'Damn it! I only got one shot at this so I must find the correct one. But with this many boxes it like try to find a needle in a hay stack.'_ Thought Ichigo as he frown.

_'If only there is a way for me to separate it to find it... Wait that's it Uryu said that shinigami Reiryoku is red in color so all I have to do is find a red colored Reiryoku to find my power.'_ Thought Ichigo as he begin to feel for his power. As he does that he begin to see severel blue colored ribbons connecting to all of the boxes, he than turn to search for a red ribbons and find it

"This is it with this I can go and save Rukia." Ichigo said with determination as he pull the ribbon along with the box attached to the ribbon and at the same time opening it to shows a sword hilt sticking out of the box

**"Take it Ichigo! Take your true power and unleash it to the world! Gain the power you needed to protect those closes to you Ichigo!"**

"I will." He said as he pull the hilt out

**"The only way to protect the is to become stronger."** The mystery man said.

"Then with this I will become stronger."

**"Because in the end only those with power will get what they want."**

"With this power I will get what I want..." Ichigo said.

**"And what is it that you want Ichigo."**

"To be a PROTECTOR!"

**(With Ichigo's body)**

The people watching the progress Ichigo made while in the hole was greeted with the sight of Ichigo now having an incomplete mask is now breaking out of the restraining Kido putted on his arms by Tessai.

"I sorry owner*** **but it's look like I have to finish him of before he turn into full hollow." Tessai said who already inside the hole preparing to use his Kido on Ichigo.

**"****Bakudo #99, Part 2. Bankin."**He said activating the Bakudo spell by slamming his fingers on the ground.

**"First song – Halting Warp."**white spiritual energy is seen released from where his fingers are and begin to coalesces into a white fabric, the fabric wraps around Ichigo, covering him from head to toe.

**"Second song – Hundred Serial Bolt"** Ichigo is impaled by numerous metal bolts that appear from every direction

From the above Jinta call out to Tessai, "Oi...Oi..Tessai if you use that, then won't the kid die for sure"

"It can't be helped and must be done. **"****Final song – Full Ban Great Mount.****"** He said trying complete the Bakudo. Key word is trying seeing as the now warped and impaled Ichigo manage to tore through the warping as a huge cube shaped object materialize on top of him and tried to crush the now partially hollowfied Ichigo.

'Tried' became the keyword because as the cube start to descend upon him he release an unreal amount of Reiatsu that it become visible and created an explosion as it collided with the cube casting a cloud of dust covering the whole area.

After a few second a blur can be seen coming out of the cloud of dust moving toward the three spectator that is Uruhara, Jinta and Ururu and land in front of them.

All of them waited with their guard up for the cloud to disperse so that they could see the figure more clearly.

"Hey carrot head is that you? Answer me before I bash your head" Said the now anxious Jinta while Uruhara just look at the figure with a rarely seen serious on his face as he move his hand closer toward his Zanpakuto readying himself to draw it in case thing doesn't work out for Ichigo.

Slowly the dust cloud begin to dissipate allowing them to watch the figure and what they saw shock them along with Tessai whom just arrive at the top of the hole. Right in front of them is Ichigo but the thing that shock them is that instead of the standard black Shihakusho that all of the Shinigami in Soul Society usually wear, Ichigo now support a blue long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with a golden snake embroiled along the the coat and the coat also closed at his chest and left to flare out in to three 'tails'******

Ichigo also wore what look like a hollow mask much to the confusion of Jinta and Ururu except Uruhara and Tessai because of them having seen this type of thing before.

The mask that Ichigo wear also differ from the standard bone-white mask that Hollow usually bore because the mask look like a human skull but have dual color with the right side being white in color with blue colored stripe coming from under the eye and all over the fore head while the left side is colored black with crimson colored stripe identical to the right side of the mask.

'The mask and the outfit is really unexpected never seen a 'colorful' Hollow mask before and neither a blue themed Shinigami before either.' Thought Uruhara as he silently observe Ichigo especially toward his left hand that currently hold a sheathed katana.

"The hell a blue Shinigami wearing a multicolor Hollow mask. What are you suppose to be, carrot head?" Jinta asked, he got no response.

"Hey you hear me Ichigo" He added using Ichigo name trying to get a reaction from said teen and he got it.

As 'Ichigo' right hand grab the handle of his katana and draw the sword to show the others that the sword is broken as only half of the blade is still intact. "So you think that broken sword is enough to fight me eh! Well let me show how wrong your are!" Jinta said, getting into a fighting stance readying to fight for his life.

But silently release the breath he hold just like everyone else in relief when Ichigo take the sword and use the 'butt' of the handle to smash his mask destroying it to reveal his scowling face too all.

"What are you looking at?" He ask

"Oh nothing really Ichigo just nothing" Was the reply of Kisuke Uruhara while using his fan to hide his face.

"You think that I wouldn't make it didn't you!" Accused Ichigo to the candy store owner

"What! Oh no~~~~... Why would you think of that?"

"You know what I don't care anymore I'll just going to kill you for that torture you have me endure" He said readying his broken sword to kill the shop owner.

"Great because that is the third test not killing me mind you just cut this hat of my and the best part is that there is no time limit. Although I will try to kill you though." He said as he close his fan and put in back inside his pocket while drawing out his sword for his ever present cane.

"Heh I will cut that hat of your under 10 minutes" Ichigo said as he ready to fight Uruhara.

"Well then think fast." Instantly after the word left his mouth he appear in front of Ichigo ready to cut him into two. As for Ichigo it was fortunate of him as he dodge the attack the last second before the attack can hit him thank to his fast reflex and instinct warning him of the attack.

'That was fast' Ichigo thought as he back away from the candy store owner.

And just like that about the first 15 seconds of the fight Ichigo spend his time running and dodging the attack from Uruhara until he come to a realization

'Wait he said that only a Zanpakuto can hurt a Shinigami and that sword isn't one that mean he can't hit me! Alright let see how you like getting cut up for once' Was his thought as he stop to confront Uruhara with a confidante smirk on his face but he would soon regret it.

Because the blade that Uruhara use hurt like hell when he let the guy cut him. Heck he even try to parry the blade using his own but find out the hard way that his blade is really weak as Uruhara sword just cut through his sword like hot knife cutting a warm butter.

Now he just keep running from the shop keeper.

"What are doing Ichigo running away like that is not the way to fight or kill me you know. **Scream Benihime**." The shop keeper said as he shoot out another crimson energy type attack to Ichigo.

"Damn it are you really try to kill me or what." Ichigo shouted as he dodge the same attack again.

"Of course I am." Replied the shop keeper with a pleasant smile

_'What the hell is with that sword of is! First it change in appearance after he said some sort of command and then he can suddenly shoot out laser like it was an everyday thing to him. Wait maybe I can do it to'_

"Alright let see if you like it Scream Benihime" he said swinging his sword to the shop keeper but nothing happen and he is back with running from the man.

"Damn it why is it not working."

"Well that because your Zanpakuto is not **Benihime**." Uruhara said who suddenly appear in front of Ichigo to cut him with a vertical swing that Ichigo manage to dodge using his above average reflect.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you should know that every Zanpakuto have its own name and ability. Mine is named** Benihime**. Furthermore, no Zanpakuto is identical with other Zanpakuto in term of ability and sometimes appearance as well." Uruhara explained, since he stopped for the explanation he is giving Ichigo.

"So that mean my Zanpakuto here have a name. Do you know what is it?" Ichigo asked as he start running away again from Uruhara attack, who started attacking again.

"No I can't because only your own Zanpakuto can tell you its name."

For the first 5 minutes of the trial Ichigo spend his time running and hiding from Uruhara without away to fight back.

_'Damn it what is his name!'_ Ichigo thought keeping his eyes shut begging his sword to know its name

He suddenly open his eyes in shock and stop begging when he feel his right foot did not touch he ground anymore and is about to fall if Uruhara did not catch him by his collar.

"Wow! Thanks Uruhara, if you did not catch me I would certainly fall for my death by now."

**"I don't remember telling you that my name is Uruhara, Ichigo because it certainly is not." **The man said as he pull Ichigo away from the edge

"Wait what!?" He ask turn around to see that it was the same man that help him earlier and that he is back to the freaky floating island except this one was larger and this time it has a beautiful mansion on it.

"So where are we?" he said while looking around him to see that there are more island floating around the island he is on which by the look of thing is the largest one so far.

**"This Ichigo is what your soul look like."** The man replied, gesturing all around him.

"My what?"

**"Right now we're inside your soulscape because now you are about to here my name"** The man said with a serious tone

**(With Uruhara.)**

He has stop chasing Ichigo as now that Ichigo have stop moving completely. And now he just content to observe him from a distance.

_'Show me Ichigo, show me your true power.'_

**(Back with Ichigo.)**

"Your name?"

**"Yes know listen up carefully as I will no repeat it a second time"** The man said, Ichigo growled in fustration.

"Out with it already." Ichigo said impatiently.

**"You should really learn to be more patience and calm especially in battle. That is something that I will teach you after this."** The man said.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Ichigo yelled out angrily.

**"You will find out so enough and as for my name it is-"**

**(On the outside world.)**

Uruhara was about to come closer toward Ichigo to check on him when he put up his guard down again. That is when Ichigo turn around to face him with a smirk on his face.

"Finally now I can beat you up since I know he name of my Zanpakuto." Ichigo said, grinning.

"Really now, you should not be so sure about that Ichigo." Uruhara said on the outside while in his head.

_'Amazing, truly amazing it take hundred of years for other to know their Zanpakuto name and he did it less then a day that is amazing and kinda scary at the same time'_

"Of course I'm sure I can beat you. All I have to do is knock of that bucket hat of your right. Now watch me do it." Ichigo said as he brought his broken sword closer to his left waist and his left hand grabbing the blade as if holding an invincible sheath.

If a swordsman were to see him. They can see that Ichigo is now in a Iaido Stance.

_'Let see if you can back up your claim Ichigo.'_ Uruhara thought getting ready himself for anything that might come his way.

"**Cut Through The Boundary Of Heaven And Hell, Yamato.**" A huge burst of power exploded from Ichigo after he finished the sentence a hiding him from view.

As the display of power is over everyone could that Ichigo is still in the same stance with the only difference is now in his hand replacing his broken sword is an O-Katana with a white handle an oval-shapes tsuba in a black sheath that is adorn with yellow piece of cloth tied near the tsuba.*******

"Don't move because I really can't control it yet" After Ichigo said it, he quickly drew his sword just like the Iaido Stance first move before he twirl the sword in his fingers gripping it in reverse hand grip and sheathing the sword back in one graceful move

Uruhara seeing Ichigo sheathing his Zanpakuto back can't hold himself to ask him the question that was on the mind everyone present there. "What was that suppose to do Ichigo?"

And it was answered when Ichigo fully sheathed his sword with a clicking sound indicating the sword is fully sheathed.

And all hell break lose as all present can hear multiple slashing and cutting sound coming from everywhere near Uruhara area and as for the man mentioned his eyes widen in shock when he sees cut and slash mark appearing out of nowhere, he can count up to four marks on the ground and nearby rock when he feel his bucket hat fall of to the ground indicating the fifth slash that not only cut through his hat but also few strands of his hair.

_'Such ability, to be able to cut my hat at this distance is one thing but to produce five simultaneous attack with only one swing of his Zanpakuto is unheard of. Imagining what he could do if he manage to master the Iaido technique, now that is even more scary than Captain Unohana smile'_ this is what in the head of ex-captain of 12th division in Soul Society, Uruhara

"See told ya I could do it under 10 minutes" Ichigo said now standing upright with his sheathed Zanpakuto in his left hand.

**(With Yamato.)**

Currently we see **Yamato**, Ichigo Zanpakuto spirit standing inside of the mansion in front of a cage with his back showing to the occupant of the cage.

**"Ichigo, he is destined for great thing and would needed all of his power in the near future."** The Spirit said, turning around facing the cage occupant

**"For you to try and suppressing his power is something that you should not be attempting at the first place oh King of the Quincy Ywach."****** He said addressing the captive Quincy King or at least a fraction of him.

**/My only intention was to protect him from harm./** Ywach said but was cut by **Yamato** before he could finish

**"To protect him or to prevent him from siding with the Shinigami when you are strong enough to attack them Ywach and you should also remember it was you who killed Misaki that night. It was because of you that we lost our mother Ywach."** **Yamato** said while Ywach flinching at his angry tone.

**"And when the times come I will tell the truth to him and my blade will be the one that will take your life away from you forever." Yamato** said, as he left the fraction of the Quincy King behind him and close the door.

* * *

><p><strong>*= That is what Tessai refer Uruhara as right?<br>**= Basically it look like Vergil DMC 3 coat but closed at the chest area  
>***= Yamato DMC 3 appearance<br>****= That is how you spell his name right?**

**Also Yamato will be the only Time/Space Type Zanpakuto in this story but correct me if I'm wrong and there is other Time/Space Zanpakuto in Bleach.**

**So like always read & review.**


End file.
